The Force
by anon1126
Summary: Rey isn't the only new Jedi in the Rebellion, there is another. Luke Skywalker reaches out to her. SPOILERS for 'The Last Jedi' LukexOC
1. Chapter 1

Hanna sat up in her bed as she felt the presence of another person in her room. She took small shallow breaths as she tried to regain her bearings.

"Hanna," she heard a voice say her name and she could feel that she wasn't alone but she couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" she asked trying not to sound as afraid as she felt. She looked around for the owner of the voice but she still could only see darkness.

"Breathe," the stranger instructed, "I have come to tell you that I need you to come to me. You are a Jedi and even though I've tried hard to end the line, you are meant to carry it on," the male voice explained.

Hanna looked around from side to side until she finally took a deep breath and saw the face of the man who was addressing her. She saw an older man with blue eyes that were filled with sorrow. His hair was long and mostly gray but his beard was well kept.

"What do you want with me?" she asked. She could finally see everything and she knew he wasn't there with her but it felt as though she could reach out and touch him.

The man closed his eyes for a moment, "I don't have time to explain everything to you but when the moment arrives a young girl will come to me and you must find a way to join her. If you explain to Leia that I have spoken to you, she won't hesitate," he explained.

"You're Luke Skywalker?" Hanna asked, realization hitting her as she looked at the man and saw under the grizzled wear and tear, the face of the hero that once was, "Just come back here and you can give me what you need to give me and help us," she replied, reaching out as if she could grab his hand.

He backed away from her, reflexively, "I can not come back but you can come to me and I can teach you what you need to know," Luke replied, "I must go for now but be on the watch for a girl who has the map to find me. Do you understand?" he asked before he looked at her, even more seriously, if that was possible, "This is very important. I have seen you in my future."

Hanna nodded, not sure how to react, "I will come if I can find the way. Will you return to me like this?" she questioned, her heart beating a mile per minute.

Luke shook his head, "Most likely not but if the occasion arises I will. Be safe and begin to chanel the Force, you will need it for what your future holds," he revealed before his image vanished and Hanna was alone in the dark as she was moments ago.

Hanna took a deep breath as she laid back down and tried to go back to sleep but she found herself tossing and turning as she thought about what the legendary Luke Skywalker could need from her. He'd been missing for years and he chose to reach out but why now and why to her?

Hanna laid awake the rest of the night, anxiously awaiting dawn so she could speak with General Leia Organa regarding her stranger visitor in the night.

Dawn came after what felt like eons and Hanna rose from her bed and dressed as she did everyday before she got up and and got ready to speak with Leia. Hanna had only had a handful of conversations with her before today but she knew this was a time sensitive situation, or at least, she felt it was.

"General Organa," Hanna said loudly as she entered the bridge of their ship, "May I speak with you for a moment, in private?" she asked, her voice growing more quiet with each turn of Leia's head as she took in the sight of Hanna addressing her.

Leia nodded with a gentle smile as she gestured for Hanna to follow her to a private room off the bridge. It was there, she finally addressed the nervous girl, "Hanna, what can I do for you?" Leia asked, her voice as calm and as elegant as ever.

Hanna took a deep breath before she spoke, concerned her words would cause more harm then good, "General Organa, last night Luke Skywalker came to me in a …" she hesitated before she could find the words, "It was like a hallucination but it was as real as a hologram and he told me that he needs me but I must find him when another girl arrives with the way to get to him. I don't know what to think of it but he said if I came to you then you would make sure that I could reach him when the time was right," she explained, feeling more out of touch with reality as each second passed.

Leia sat back as she took in what Hanna shared and looked at the girl with questions in her eyes before she finally spoke, "Hanna, do you have the Force?" Leia's question was simple but it held so much in it that the answer would be just as important.

Hanna thought for a moment before she answered her leader. She thought over times when things had happened around her because she thought about it and finally after a longer pause then she'd intended, she nodded, I have always felt it but until this moment, I was never able to place it. Can you help me until I'm able to get to him?" Hanna began, "In all the stories of your fight against Darth Vader, it was always said that you shared the same power of the Force as your brother. Is that true?"

Leia took a deep breath as she studied the girl sitting before her. She didn't know the girl very well but this sudden connection with her brother could not be made up and after a few quiet moments, Leia nodded, "I do hold the Force within myself as well and Luke showed me how to use to a small extant," she began, "I can show you how to tap into it and know it's there but I can not guide you on how to use it. Will that be enough for you until we can get you to him?" she asked, her question sincere as she realized that there may still be hope if the Jedi line could continue and stand up to her son.

Hanna looked at Leia, her blue eyes staring into Leia's hazels, seeking the truth she felt from the encounter she'd had with Luke Skywalker and she nodded, "General, if you can indeed show me how to harness this power then I will be more prepared when I reach your brother. Will you show me how to tap into the power of the Force?" she finally asked, outright, her nerves causing her to feel as if her heart may beat out of her chest.

Leia nodded though her face showed a tinge of sadness. She closed her eyes for a brief moment as Luke had done before she spoke again, "It would be an honor for me to show the next Jedi how to reach their powers," she began, "To know that the line will not end as we had previously thought gives our rebellion more hope then we could have dreamed off previously. We will start tonight, after everyone had retreated to bed," Leia confirmed, "Will that be alright with you?"

Hanna nodded as she stood, "Thank you, General. I have taken up enough of your time," she replied, "I will see you this evening," she finished before she disappeared just as quickly as she'd shown up on the bridge that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna acted as normally as she could throughout her day after her encounters with Luke and then Leia. She didn't know how to feel after being chosen by a lost Jedi Master and then supported by the woman she respected most in the world. She wanted to be honored but her anxiety made her feel more like she would let them down when the time came.

Hanna was finishing up her decoding assignment when she began to feel short of breath, suddenly. She looked up and saw Luke once more. "I thought I wasn't supposed to see you again until I reached you?" Hanna asked, confused as she watched the Jedi Master before her, more clearly this time.

Luke looked back at the young girl, taking in her features more this time. She had curly hair that took over her head but at the same time, her soft blue eyes showed every emotion she felt. He replied after looking her over, "I hadn't intended to return so soon but I needed to know if you spoke to Leia and how she reacted to your proposal," he revealed, for the first time looking slightly nervous.

Hanna smiled, causing Luke's features to loosen up just slightly, as she answered him, "I did speak with her this morning and she wants to show me how to reach into the Force so that I will be more prepared for my time with you. She supports you," she revealed as she looked at him, more closely this time as well.

Luke nodded, "I was hopeful but even the Force can not predict everything especially when I have been closed off to it for so long. I will see you soon," he changed the subject, "The girl I spoke of will be there much more quickly then I'd anticipated so soak in everything you can from your time with my sister. Do you understand?' he asked.

Hanna nodded, "How real are these interactions?" she asked before she moved closer to him without thinking, "Can I touch your hand or will my hand go through yours as if you're a ghost?" she asked, her voice showing how curious she felt.

Luke put his hand out towards hers before looking up, his eyes meeting hers, "Reach out," he said softly, "If the Force is as strong with you as I have felt then you can touch me even though this communication," he revealed as he put his hand out even more then he had when he first began speaking.

Hanna looked at his hand and sucked in a deep breath before she began to slowly reach her own hand back. So much was riding on this moment, she couldn't help but feel fear. Fear that the Force wasn't as strong as she thought and this wouldn't work as he said it could. She shook aside her worry and continued raising her hand until it was almost touching his.

Hanna looked at him, her eyes showing all the emotions she felt at this small gesture. Luke nodded at her, "Finish the journey," he instructed, "It is the only way we can truly know how accurate my visions have been."

Hanna swallowed before closing her eyes and reaching her hand out to his. She didn't know what to expect but within seconds, she felt the skin of his hand wrapping around hers causing her to open her eyes, "It worked," she said in awe as she felt his fingers intertwine themselves within hers.

Luke looked almost as surprised as she felt but he suppressed most of his reaction from his Jedi training as he gave a simple nod and withdrew his hand, "It would seem you are everything I hoped for," he said simply as if he was talking of small matters before he continued, "Look for the girl and when you find her, follow her," he ordered before he disappeared for the second time in the last twenty-four hours.

Hanna took a deep breath as she looked at the blank space where Luke stood just moments before. She looked out at the stars and noticed night was coming so she quickly cleaned up her work and raced to Leia's chambers, anxious to learn as much as she could.

Hanna knocked on the General's doors softly, "General Leia? It's Hanna, are you in?"

"Come in," she heard the Princess' gruff voice answer from the other side. Hanna opened the door and walked in to see Leia sitting at a table in her quarters, "Have you had any other moments of importance since we last spoke?" Leia asked as she looked over the simple girl. Hanna was in her thirties but she still looked as if she could have just reached adulthood.

Hanna nodded, "He came to me again today towards the end of my work," she began, "He wanted to insure you would approve me going with the girl who brings the other half of the map to him and I touched him," she revealed.

Leia sat back, slightly taken aback as she looked at the girl so Hanna quickly explained, "I touched his hand because I felt that he was so real, I wanted to know if I could. He said that if I was able to then I was even more the one he was looking for then he'd thought. What does all of this mean, General?" Hanna asked, the panic and fear clear in her voice as it shook while she spoke.

Leia looked at her, her calm strength shining through to share with Hannah, as she replied, "The Force chooses people as it sees fit and it has chosen you. I don't know you are to carry on the Jedi tradition or if you are to carry out something Luke needs from you but I do know from the two brief pieces of information you've shared, the Force is strong within you," she replied while explaining just how mysterious the Force could be, "You don't need any help from me, my Dear. The Force has chosen to communicate through you and what you have achieved with no training is more then I've ever been able to dream of," she confessed as she looked at the girl once more, amazing at the ways of the Force and it's choosing.

Hanna looked at her, her eyes almost more filled with fear then they had been that morning, "I appreciate your confidence in me but I don't know how these things are happening to me. They just do," she began, "I have no control. Can you show me that part of this? I'm so lost, Leia."

Leia smiled at the girl as she grabbed her hands with her own, "I know, my sweet girl but you have nothing to fear," she revealed, "Your time will come and when it does, you will know. Just be patient and be open. Luke can come to you any time he sees necessary and when he does, he may have information vital to your role, so listen when he speaks. You could be the spark of hope that this fight needs."

"So, no pressure?" Hanna replied sarcastically as she looked away from Leia to and to the floor.

Leia smiled as she squeezed the girl's hands, "Look at me, Hanna," she prompted causing Hanna to look, almost without her own choice to do so, "You are capable of this and the Force know this. Have faith and you will succeed. If you need me, I am here," Leia offered, even though she knew this girl's hold on the Force was strong then anything she'd ever tap into. "Can you do this, for me and for the rebellion?"

Hanna looked at her Princess and her General, a warm smile across the battle tired woman's lips, and she nodded, "Yes, Leia. I will do whatever is needed to win this war or at least to give our people the hope they need to keep fighting. Thank you," she said finally as she pulled her hands from Leia's grasp.

Leia nodded, gratefully, "Whatever your role in this fight is, I can already feel that it will make a great change in the tide of this war. Thank you. As I said before, come to me for anything you need."

Hanna nodded as she left Leia's corridors and went to her own room where she hoped for a peaceful night's sleep to think over everything that had happened in that last twenty-four hours.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed as Hanna grew eerily used to the silence from her Force connection with Luke Skywalker. He hadn't communicated since the second and last time and she was concerned that her need to see if he was real through touch may have driven him away. Before Hanna could get too lost in her own mind, a girl arrived with a droid.

Hanna walked up to the girl after she'd been welcomed on board, "I'm Hanna, what's your name?" she asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

The girl smiled warmly back as she reached out her hand, "I'm Rey, a newbie in this fight against the First Order but ever since this droid found me, it's insisted that it contains something essential to winning the war," she revealed, a lot for a first introduction.

Hanna smiled, "You've clearly had a rough couple of days. Would you like to come with me to dinner?" she asked, she liked this girl but she also knew that her's was the first new face they'd seen in quite some time and she was her ticket to Luke.

Rey nodded, "Food does sound quite good. Lead the way," she smiled once more.

Hanna nodded as she began the walk before turning back to Rey, "How are you so happy? I heard you were found on the planet, mostly because of the droid, what's your story?" she added.

Rey looked at her, a slight sadness taking over her features but nothing to overtake her as a whole, "My parents left my on Jakku many years ago and I've survived," she began, "BB-8 showed up and everything has been different ever since. It claims it can take me to Luke Skywalker," she said as she pointed discreetly to a lightsaber on her hilt once they'd sat down with food, "I have his lightsaber."

Hanna nodded, "That is incredible," she replied, "I would venture to guess the rest of the map to Skywalker is in one of our older droids, R2-D2. He belonged to Luke many years ago but has been abandoned and almost comatose every since," she revealed as she looked at Rey, seeing her as a possible friend and her link to her future.

Rey nodded, "Is the R2 unit here?" she asked, her face full of wonder and curiosity.

Hanna nodded as she began to eat her rations, "He hasn't moved since Luke left him with us many years ago. What are you thinking?' she asked.

Rey also took a bite of her food as she smiled at Hanna, "I have a theory that if the BB-8 unit was to interact with R2 then it would awakened and we could see the entire map. If we could get Skywalker in this fight with us, the Rebellion would stand a chance because they would have hope."

Hanna looked at her, her own eyes filled with wonder at this small time girl filled with grand ideas that might just be right, as she replied, "If you are correct in your theory about the droids, I need to or I wish to come with you to Luke Skywalker," she began, "He came to me and told me that a girl would come who could show his location and that I was to accompany her to him," she said, feeling more crazy each time a word left her mouth.

Rey looked at Hanna, surprise covering her face, "Luke Skywalker spoke to you?" she asked.

Hanna nodded, "He came to me but it was just as if he was sitting her like you are and he told me I was needed to help the Rebellion. My main point is, may I come with you?" she asked, her eyes showing how deeply into this mission she felt.

Rey nodded, "Of course. If Luke Skywalker himself summoned you then you must go," she replied before looking at the BB-8 next to her, "Do you know where the R2 unit is? Is it here?"

Hanna nodded, "He's always here and I think I know what you're thinking. Finish your food and then follow me," she ushered with a grin as she began eating quicker.

The two girls finished their meals and then Hanna led them to a secret area within the Rebellion base where they R2-D2 standing in the same place and position he had for the last many years.

"There he is," Hanna announced, gesturing toward the droid, "Send your BB-8 in to work it's magic and let's hope for all of our sakes, you're right."

Rey nodded as she pointed to the R2 and watched as BB-8 rolled in it's direction and began beeping at the droid who hadn't moved in years.

Hanna and Rey watched, hopeful, as BB-8 tried to bring the R2 unit back to life until it rolled back to them and let out a sad, defeated squeak.

"You tried," Rey replied as she squatted down to the droid's level.

Hanna could feel her heart shatter as she thought all hope was lost when the R2 unit suddenly came back online as if it had only turned off hours before to charge.

Hanna walked up to it, "R2?" she said, "Do you have anything from Luke within your drives?" she asked. She quickly added, "We are all so happy you're back but things aren't going well and if you can't help us find Luke then I'm worried there is no hope."

R2-D2 sprang to life as if it had never been gone and generated a map from it's hard drive that perfectly matched the one BB-8 had also launched.

"It looks like we finally know where Luke Skywalker is," Rey commented as she looked at both droids map as a whole, "You are welcome to come with me. I am going to leave at first light to find him," she added, looking at Hanna.

Hanna nodded, "Yes, of course," she was nervous, "I thought I had more time but I am ready. We should bring both droids because we may need the R2 units help in convincing Luke to help us," she suggested as she thought of anything else then meeting the Jedi Master who had haunted her dreams every night since he'd reached out to her.

Rey nodded, "That is a very good idea," she replied, "Will you be ready at first light?"

Hanna nodded, "I will see you at the bay doors of the Falcon," she answered as she walked away to her room to climb in to bed for one normal dream before she feared an introduction that would change her life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna began to fall asleep when a voice pulled her back into an alert status.

"Hanna?" Luke's voice called out to her as she opened her eyes and saw him once again in her bedroom, looking at her, though not in the same room at all.

Hanna sighed, "Rey and I are leaving for your island tomorrow. Couldn't I have gotten one night of peaceful sleep?" she whined as she pulled her blankets closer to her.

Luke looked mystified by her reaction, "What do you mean? I have not appeared to you since those two times weeks ago."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Well, it may not have been you, you, but you've haunted my dreams since then," she revealed, "What can I help you with?" she asked, wishing she could pull her pillow over her face and go back to sleep. She figured a dream would be better then a visit.

Luke nodded, "I apologize for my intrusion but I need to know what you have sensed from Rey," he began, "She is destined to begin the Jedi line once more, even though I believe it should end, but I know nothing of her," he admitted as he took a seat on her bed and looked at her.

Hanna was taken aback by his comfort level with her as she looked at him before responding, "She wants to defeat Kylo Ren," she replied, "That, alone, is the only thing I can feel from her," she changed the subject, "If Rey is to start the Jedi order once more, then what role do I play in this?" she asked.

Luke looked at her and reached out his hand which Hanna felt on her shoulder blade, sending a shiver down her spine, as he answered, "I do not know yet what your role is in this role but I do know that it is a very important one. Are you joining Rey on her journey to me?"

Hanna looked over at him, his hand still on her shoulder, and nodded, "Yes, I will be there. Is real you as ready to train new Jedi as this version? I've always heard that you ran away because you didn't want the Jedi line to progress?" she revealed as she looked away for just a quick moment before looking back and meeting his eyes with her own, awaiting an answer.

Luke looked at her, his face holding a serious, almost stoic, expression as he replied, "This version of me is the same one who resides on the island you are about to journey to. It was you who allowed me to channel the Force once more and I believe Rey is capable of channeling the light to counteract the darkness Ben Solo has put on the entire galaxy. You must have the same hope in these people, who could become your friends, as I do," he finished, his eyes staring into hers so hard, she felt as if they would penetrate if she didn't look away.

Hanna looked to the side for a moment before looking back, focusing on his beard and lips, instead of his eyes, "I am ready."

Before either could say another word, Luke disappeared and Hanna finally fell into the most peaceful sleep she'd had in weeks.

Rey woke her bright and early the next morning, "Hanna, are you ready to go?" she said, in her face, bright as if she'd slept for two days.

Hanna rubbed her eyes as she sat up and nodded, "You are very cheery but if you get me a few cups of coffee, I can match that," she revealed as Rey back away, "I'll get dressed and meet you in ten minutes. Will that work?"

Rey nodded, "I didn't expect you to oversleep? Is everything alright with you?" she asked, concerned as her friendly smile shifted from excitement to worry.

Hanna nodded, "I am really ok," she began, "I just need a little more to get me started then you do. Luke came to me again last night so I didn't get as much sleep as I'd hoped," she finally revealed, "But, soon we'll be on the same island so maybe he can leave me to sleep in peace."

Rey looked at Hanna, more serious now, "What did he want? He has never come to me in a dream," she admitted.

Hanna sighed, "He wanted to know about you and don't be jealous, he comes anytime he wants and it is not convenient to a healthy schedule. See you in 5?" she changed her time as she'd begun getting ready while they were talking. Hanna had packed the night before, though she blew it off to Rey, Hanna was very intrigued by Luke coming to her in her visions.

Rey nodded as she ran out and allowed Hanna to finish preparing for their flight. She didn't know how long they'd be gone so she packed a little bit of everything just to be cautious.

Hanna boarded the Millenium Falcon, which felt like a dream come true already, and sat in the cockpit behind Rey and Chewbacca as they flew to the island of Ach-To where Luke Skywalker was living out his days.

Rey looked at Hanna as they neared the planet, "Do you think he will want to come back and help?"

Hanna shrugged her shoulders, honestly, "He seemed to believe you would be the spark of hope the rebellion would need but I don't really know," she revealed, "He has come to me three times and he can't tell me what my purpose is, if that helps?"

Rey shook her head, "I have no idea what I've gotten myself into but anything is better then waiting on Jakku for parents that will never come back," she confessed, her face taking the first sad look since they had met.

Hanna smiled at her, "I think you are going to get more then you bargained for when it comes to adventure," she revealed as the planet came into view, "But, listen, if you are to leave start the Jedi again and be the spark of hope, you can do it."

Rey smiled modestly at Hanna as she turned back to the main window to land the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey and Hanna got off the Falcon and began the long walk up the steps on the island in hopes to find Luke Skywalker at the top and that he'd have the answers they needed.

"Are you ready?" Rey looked at Hanna as they made their way up the first few steps.

Hanna looked back at Rey and nodded, "What's the worst that could happen? If this man has exiled himself to an island for the past few years then I wouldn't think he'd be very receptive but crazier things have happened."

Rey smiled at her reasoning and began the journey with Hanna at her side for the entire journey.

When they reached the top, the girls saw Luke standing facing away from them.

Hanna looked at Rey, "Do you want me to approach him first? He knows me face," she suggested, as she looked on nervously.

Rey nodded as she back away slightly and allowed Hanna to move forward.

Hanna took a few steps toward the legend and spoke, "Luke Skywalker?"

The man turned and it was the face she'd seen in her visions. He looked at her for a moment before recognition took over, "Hanna, you've finally arrived? Did you bring the girl?"

Hanna backed away and revealed Rey, "The girl brought me. This is Rey."

Rey stepped forward and reached out with his lightsaber in her hand, "This belongs to you," she said in awe as she took in the sight of the man before her.

Luke reached out, with his mechanical hand, and took the weapon from her before he threw it behind him onto the cliffs below before beginning the walk back down the mountain.

"Why did you want us here?" Hanna yelled after he'd made it only few steps away from them.

Luke turned back, his hair blowing in the wind of the island, "I didn't ask for that weapon. It is hers now and once she realizes her role then we can begin." He spoke and turned away again to walk back down the hill.

Hanna looked at Rey, "You need to get the lightsaber and you need to own it as if it was your own. He doesn't want to reclaim his livelihood, he clearly wants you to pick up where he left off."

Rey nodded as she turned away and saw Hanna pursuing Luke, "Where are you going?"

Hanna looked back at Rey, "You're supposed to begin the Jedi once more but I was called here too and I intend to find out why, once and for all."

Rey nodded as she climbed down the opposite side of the cliff as Hanna.

Hanna reached the door Luke had disappeared behind and she knocked on it, gently, "It's just Hanna, this time. Can you at least tell me why I'm here? Please," she pleaded, "It's killing me to not know."

After awhile, the door opened and Luke was on the side, "I don't know why you're here yet but you are welcome to come in if the other one isn't too close by."

Hanna looked around and couldn't see Rey anywhere as she walked into his small home, "You wanted her here to train, what happened to that?"

Luke turned to look at her, his cape off just in his base clothes, "I am going to train her but I didn't expect her so soon. I just opened back up to the Force and I'm not ready to have another Jedi around. I failed Ben Solo," he admitted, "I can not do that to Rey," he said as he took a seat on his bed placing his face in his hands.

Hanna walked over and sat down next to him, placing her hand on his back, "I understand you're hesitation but why did you reach out? And, what is my purpose? I'm not trying to sound ungrateful for you're contact but I don't understand it if Rey is destined to continue the Jedi," she confessed.

Luke wanted to pull away from her touch but he could not as he turned to look at her, "I am not lying to you when I tell you I don't know you're purpose yet. The only thing I know is that our life lines bring us together here and as for Rey, I failed last time," he replied.

Hanna felt strangely comfortable with Luke as she leaned her head down onto his shoulder, "You can't think that way forever. Obi-Wan trained you after Anakin tuned into Darth Vader because he let hope back in. Don't close yourself off because of one student," she stated.

Luke wrapped his free hand around her waist and looked into her blue eyes, for the first time in person, "You're right and I absolutely hate that," he replied, "Where did Rey go?"

Hanna sat back up, away from him feeling strange without his touch, "She went to find the lightsaber."

Luke closed his eyes and shook his head, "Stay here and get some rest. I'm going to find her."

Hanna nodded as she laid down and drifted off into her first peaceful sleep in weeks as she listened to the rain hit the stones outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna woke the next morning to find herself alone. She got up and straightened herself up before leaving Luke's hut. She looked outside once she was outside the door but couldn't see either of them.

Hanna closed her eyes and felt for them. She felt foolish as she did it but she could feel them much higher up the mountain.

Hanna shook her head as she began to climb the rocks in hopes of finding Rey and Luke. She climbed until she felt like her legs wouldn't make it another step as she reached the top. Hanna saw Luke standing at the top of the mountain with Rey sitting, legs crossed, on a rock in front of him.

Hanna was fascinated as she approached slowly, not sure what they were doing. As she neared them, she heard Luke screaming Rey's name.

Hanna stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes, "Rey," she urged in her mind, "I don't know what you're doing but it isn't good. Come back to us," she said softly and she opened her eyes to see Rey hopping off the to a surprised Luke.

"We will begin lesson two at dawn tomorrow," Luke said as Hanna was finally in earshot, "You resisted the darkness, it wasn't the normal way but you did it. That was good work."

Rey nodded as she began to walk back toward Hanna. She stopped and looked at Hanna, "How did you get into my head?" she asked, "I wouldn't have resisted if it wasn't for you."

Hanna shook her head, "I really don't know what I did," she revealed, "I saw Luke trying to stop you and I closed my eyes to speak to you. Somehow, it worked."

Rey shook her head, "It's crazy but I may need it again," she finished as she continued her walk, leaving Luke and Hanna alone.

Luke looked at her curiously, "You were the one who stopped her?" he asked, though he know the answer to his question.

Hanna nodded, "I don't know how but I was able to enter her consciousness and tell her that she needed to stop. I don't know why she listened," she replied, "I've tried entering your mind to find out if you know about me then you're revealing but I can't get in."

Luke nodded, "I have had many years to practice keeping people from my thoughts but I promise you I haven't kep anything to you, your role isn't any clearer to me then it is to you. I'm sorry for that," he stated, moving closer to her.

Hanna took a step closer as well, "If you don't know then why did you reach out to me at all? What if I'm some link to the First Order sent to find out where you are?"

Luke reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, "If I thought for one moment that you were here as a spy, I would never have reached out," he began, "I felt you from however many miles away you were and I took that moment to use the Force once more to reach out. None of that would have happened if there was even a sliver of darkness within you but you are all light."

Hanna looked at Luke, "How can one person have zero darkness? I will do whatever I need in order to fulfill my role for the Rebellion, I just need to know what that is."

Luke looked into her blue eyes, his own filled sadness and regret, "As I said, I do not know yet why you're here but you have a great purpose to live out if you could bring me back to the Force."

Hanna reached out her hand and placed it on his cheek, hesitantly, waiting to see his reaction. He didn't withdraw so she moved in closer and placed her lips against his. Hanna expected him to pull away but he deepened it, moving closer.

Luke moved toward her, pushing her back up against the rocks, "Is this ok?" he asked as he pulled away to catch his breath.

Hanna nodded as she reached her hands up to grab his face and pull him back into the kiss as she felt him left her up in his arms against the wall, her dress all the way up past her upper thighs as he moved into her body.

Hanna woke later, as the suns were setting and saw Luke next to her. She nudged him, "Wake up," she said softly.

Luke looked at her as his eyes opened, "That can not have been your purpose," he stated as he took a deep breath and gazed upon her.

Hanna laughed, "I don't think the Force had anything to do with that," she replied, "I have to believe that was just us working off some frustrations from only knowing each other through strange Force holograms until now," she finished as she smiled once more and laid her head against his chest.

Luke smiled as well, for the first time in many many years, "Rey needs to go back and start the Jedi order anew," he suddenly said, "Do you know where she would've gone?" he asked as he began to stand and reached out a hand to her.

Hanna took it and stood with Luke as they began the journey back down the mountain, just in time to see the Millenium Falcon taking off into the night sky.

"She's going to confront Kylo Ren," Hanna stated as she leaned into Luke while they watched the ship take flight.

Luke looked down at Hanna, "Why?" he asked.

"She believes he still has conflict within him and she thinks she can bring him back," she replied, "I hope she's right because I don't think she had a back up plan."

Luke grabbed a hold of her hand as he led her back down to his hut, "I have one," he said softly but Hanna didn't like whatever it could be from the moment he said it because the sadness she'd seen in his eyes the day they'd met returned.


	7. Chapter 7

Hanna woke days later, alone, for the first time since she and Luke had slept together. She felt panic inside of her chest as she looked around the hut and saw he was gone, along with his gear.

Hanna got dressed quickly and raced up the mountain to the temple where she hoped Luke would be. She couldn't breathe as she moved and she knew whatever he was planning would end his life based on the way their connection was making her react.

She raced up the hill until she finally reached the temple where she paused for only the briefest moment to catch her breath, her chest was tightening with each step she took. She inhaled as deeply as she could manage before she walked through the cave and found Luke on the other side, preparing to engage with the Force.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she saw him, her own heart beating through her chest.

Luke turned to see her, standing just barely from the stress his decision had put on her, "I am going to face Ben once and for all," he stated as he moved toward the rock at the end of the cliff.

Hanna raced forward and grabbed his hands to stop him, "Let me anchor you," she offered, "I have the Force too and if we combine our strengths, nothing he can do can take you away from me," she pleaded, as she felt the robotics of one of his hands in her own.

Luke began to shake his head but stopped and looked at her, "I had thought you were here for me but now I wonder if it is because you are my anchor, in more ways then I believed? I can't bear for this to hurt you," he added as he looked out at the two suns rising into the sky in front of them.

Hanna shook her head, "It won't," she protested, "If we do this together then we both live but if you do this alone then I will remain alone until the end of my days," she confessed her true feelings for him that had been festering from the first time he appeared to her. "Let me try," she begged as she kept her voice rational and held back her tears.

Luke looked into her eyes before grabbing her hands wish his. He stood there that way until he finally spoke, "I will try this your way but if it still kills me, you have to continue living without me, do you understand?"

"Haven't I followed all of your orders up to this point?" she asked with a small smile creeping across her lips as one tear cascaded down her cheek.

Luke lifted his hand and swept the tear off of her face, "Let's attempt this. You will have to sit with your legs cross facing me on the stone and we must hold hands the entire time, if the connection is severed, just briefly, it's over," he revealed.

Hanna nodded as she leaned forward and placed her lips to his in a gentle kiss before hopping onto the rock and crossing her legs, "I'm ready."

Luke nodded as he joined her and then centered his mind to the place where Kylo Ren was. Hanna couldn't see anything but she could feel his pain with each strike he took until Ben Solo realized that Luke had never shown.

Hanna's instinct was to release his hands multiple times as she felt each damaging hit but she knew that the only way he would survive was through her life force so she held tight and cried silently through the pain.

Finally, Luke opened his eyes squeezing Hanna's hands to allow her to open hers as well, "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes looking up and down her body for any sign of injury.

Hanna nodded, "Everything that happened hurt at the time but it faded quickly," she answered, "Are you ok?" she asked, more concerned for his well being then her own.

Luke nodded as he raised his arms and put them into her hair behind her head, pulling her close, "You are my other half," he said with a smile, "I have been waiting forever for you," he stated as he pulled her closer and put his lips to hers, hesitantly but filled with passion.

Hanna kissed back, her soul giving Luke everything she had, until she pulled back and looked at him, "I'm glad we finally found my purpose. Now, should we go join the Rebels and be apart of the real fight?" she asked, looking into his eyes and seeing something she'd not seen since meeting him, hope.

Luke nodded, "I still have my X-Wing," he answered as he stood and hopped off the stone, reaching his hand for hers, "Will you join me as my hand in battle and my rock in life?" he asked, his eyes alive.

Hanna put her hand in his as she too stood and she nodded, "There is nothing I have ever wanted more."

The End


End file.
